Ever After
by Modern Moonlight
Summary: Sarah is searching for something interesting of course she finds herself mixed up with Jareth and life starts to get prehaps a little too interesting.
1. Chapter 1

First attempt at writing such a thing XD. I hope you like it! It's three in the morning so I'm not so sure if i like. Okay I'm gonna go to bed :)

* * *

"Sarah" his eyes widened in disbelief when she finished the last lines of his bedtime story, "That was the worst story ever" he said flatly.

Sarah looked at his disappointed features. Mouth wide open, and his eyes locked onto hers, "Toby, it really wasn't that bad" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"It was too!" he challenged crossing his arms.

"In the end she got her brother back" Sarah pointed out.

"Yeah so? The king was in love with her and she didn't get her dreams" he pouted sitting up from his pillow.

"I bet if you were the brother you would be more than thankful" Sarah said standing up.

"Wouldn't" he said defiantly, "Cuz I would have to come back to a sister who is terrible at telling stories"

"Well you can't have everything in a story Toby"

"You didn't even have a 'happily ever after'. What kind of story is that?" he argued.

"Fine and the girl got her brother back and they all lived happily ever after thee end. Happy?" Sarah asked raising her eyebrows.

"No how is the king supposed to be happy?"

"He was totally the bad guy in the story" she explained, "Remember the cleaners and the LSD peach?"

"He loves her, Sarah. He so knew it wouldn't hurt her" he said in a no duh tone.

"I cannot believe you're taking his side! How do you know that he wasn't just saying that he loves her to manipulate her?"

"Seriously Sarah I don't think he was really worried about the brother. He has a bunch of goblins! And you said they tend to drive him crazy sometimes"

"You would make a good goblin" she mumbled.

"Hey!"

"Sarah!" Karen barked from the doorway of Toby's bedroom, "The last thing he needs is to wound up with your ridiculous stories before bed! He needs to be able to sleep! Don't you Tobias?"

Sarah and Toby both cringed at the use of his birth name.

"Yes ma'am" he agreed in a monotone voice, his good mood has quickly died at the appearance of his mother.

"I'll be going then" Sarah said to Karen bitterly then turned to Toby with a smile, "Goodnight Toby" she giggled him pulling him into a tight hug and kissing him on the cheek.

She walked out of the room Karen stalking after her down her childhood home's hall.

"You can't keep brainwashing him with those fairy stories Sarah" Karen chided.

"Whatever you say Karen" she answer putting emphasis on her name.

Every since Karen first came to live with them she had always told her to call her mom, especially in public. Sarah assumed that Karen felt like she was being socially portrayed as the perfect mother when she did so.

"Speaking of fairy stories!" She started going off again, "You Sarah have a problem!"

"Oh, do I now?" the brunette said ignoring her as she made her way down the stairs.

"You are twenty three Sarah you need a better education. You need to face the fact that you aren't going to be the famous writer you want to be. What you need in your life in a man"

Karen was a sexist man's dream. She lived in the kitchen and was wonderful at making sandwiches. She didn't really drive and unemployed. Her life revolves around her husband even if she didn't really love him. The two things that didn't apply to the stereotype was her gossiping and money spending problem

"You are _so_ right stepmother" Sarah replied unshaken by Karen very common lecture, "But the day I face facts is not today. Night Karen"

Sarah practically ran out to the car to get away from her stepmother.

"What a bitch" she muttered to herself as she pulled out of the driveway.

Her and Toby's conversation lingered in her mind. She hadn't really thought too much about the Goblin King because he just confused her. Any conclusion that she drew from their last encounter wasn't settling.

She was halfway home and her cell phone rang.

"Ethan" she sighed reading the caller ID

She angrily threw her phone in the back seat. Her other thoughts were pushed to the side and about to get filled up with angsty ex boyfriend thoughts but then she saw a familiar face at the gas station. She pulled over in the parking lot. Then she pulled her hair in a ponytail, and grabbed her sweatshirt. She walked over to the few guys that were having trouble leaving a pretty, drunk girl alone.

"Can you guys like go away?" the girl drunk asked her back to the building.

Sarah parted through the guys and grabbed the girl's hand and pulled her off the ground.

"Oh my gosh, Sarah" the girl slurred happily, "What are you doing here?"

"Hey" one of the guys said grabbing Sarah's upper arm, "We're trying to have a conversation with your friend here"

"Yeah" said another one, "You can join if you would like?"

"Back off" Sarah threatened.

"Oh" they all mocked in unison and he didn't let go.

That is until they heard the hammer of a trigger being pulled back.

"Woah" he said letting go and so did the others when they realized what Sarah was had in her hand.

"My friend and I are going to leave now" Sarah said voice still deep and dangerous.

"Yeah yeah whatever whatever" one managed.

"Good" she said shoving her gun back into her sweatshirt and dragging the girl back to her car.

"Erica what was that?" Sarah said buckling up.

"Oh my gosh Sarah! That was so cool" Erica squeaked in the passengers seat, "Those creeps followed me from the bar. Can I see the gun?"

"No"

"When did you get that?" she asked, "Can I get one?"

"Last week and no"

"But-"

"No"

"Kay mom" Erica mocked but got off the topic.

Erica rambled on about nonsense until they finally got to the apartment building. Where Erica got out and fixed her tank top that Sarah saw her put on a few days ago. Erica dressed like an urban hippy and pretty much followed the lifestyle. Though she might not make the best life choices she was very pretty and had gorgeous light brown curly hair.

"Finally" Erica said slamming the car door, "How was your day with Toby?

"It was okay. Karen was a bit of a kill joy as always" Sarah explained walking through to building's door.

"This is nothing new" Erica agreed trying not to fall down the steps, "I don't remember today very well right now"

"That is because you are drunk my friend" Sarah giggled.

"Not drunk tipsy" Erica corrected, "Drunk does not sound as nice"

"If you say so" Sarah rolled her eyes and let them into their apartment.

Sarah had lived in this half decent apartment with Erica for almost a year. Erica didn't do much of paying the rent but Erica wasn't around nearly as much either. Sarah made a living selling some of her children's books to a publishing company. None had really been a huge success but it was something she could live off of.

"I'm tired" Erica said through a yawn.

"Go to bed" Sarah suggested, "I'm doing the same"

"I guess I will" she yawned again stumbling into her room.

"Night" Sarah said and went to her own.

"Night"

Sarah's room was much different from her childhood one. She didn't live in such a nice neighborhood like she did when she was younger. Hence the decision to get a gun. It was much smaller and not as colorful as her one back at Toby's house. She liked the change though. It was nice to get away from the uppity people in her life.

She put on a large t-shirt from her dresser and flopped onto her bed. Luckily she was far to tired to be distracted by bothersome thoughts and drifted off to sleep almost immediately.

_"Sarah, wake up" said a man's voice coming from the dark._

_"No" she heard herself mumble._

_"Wake up"_

Sarah's eye fluttered open to find darkness. She heard a distant banging and easily recognized it as the sound of someone knocking at the front door.

"Urgh" she whined as she rolled out of bed and stumbled out into the living room. In her half-awake state she forgot that she had picked Erica up earlier and just assumed she was at the door.

"We have to move"

Sarah was wide awake now. A familiar face had a hold of her arm and pulled her out of the doorway.

"Goblin King?" she said yanking her arm away.

"I prefer Jareth but yes" his voice smoothed and laced sarcasm, "Now if you would be so kind as to come with me" he reached for her arm again but she pulled away.

"Uh no" Sarah answered taking a step back, "Why would I do that?"

"Do you like living?" he asked getting impatient.

"I think it's pretty good" she said.

"Then we have to go" he said grabbing her arm again.

"Wait, wait, wait" Sarah said pulling away again, "I'm wear a shirt-"

"Yes I noticed" he cut in with a smirk.

She scowled at him but continued, "And is my roommate going to be safe her?"

"Roommate?"

"Yep" she said taking his arm and dragging him into her apartment knowing that he wouldn't like it, "She's sleeping"

Sarah fixed him with a look and he sighed, "Well go and wake her"

Sarah ran into Erica's room, suddenly excited and nervous.

"Erica" Sarah said nudging her arm.

"Go away" she mumbled.

"Come on"

"No" Erica answered firmly

"Is that Johnny Depp?"

"What?" Erica sitting bolt up and then slowly noticing that there was no sexy actor in her dark room, "What the hell Sarah"

"We have to go" Sarah thought for a second on a good explanation, "Because I don't want to die"

"Me too" Erica noted that Sarah was serious and leaped out of bed.

Both girls grabbed some pants off the floor and Erica's purse.

"Holly god!" Erica freaked out not expecting seeing a man standing in their living room.

"Chill its cool this is Jareth"

"Hey strange man that I have never met standing in my living room" Erica waved at him with a concerned look on her face.

"Charmed" he replied with a raised eyebrow, "Shall we?"

* * *

I know its kinda short but if you like it I shall create a chapter 2 and it'll will be longer.


	2. Chapter 2

Yea its a little shorter than anticipated sorry. I'm sick and I got new internet that refuses to coroperated. Good news is that I'm halfway done with the next chapter which is already longer YAY. ANYWAYS thanks so much for all the reviews so far and stuff. You're all wonderful people for reading my story!

(The new internet I got is called Clear. If you like internet that is cheap but hardly works this is the internet for 4 you. Personally i would not suggest it)

* * *

"Yeah" Sarah said grabbing her purse and Erica's arm, "Where are we going exactly?" she asked as they started down the staircase.

"Down the stairs" he said happy to point out the obvious.

"You don't say?" Sarah scowled at him.

"Who is this person again?" Erica asked switching into skeptical best friend mode.

"Let's do this again. Erica, Jareth. Jareth, Erica"

"No I mean how do you know him?"

"It's a rather interesting story really" Jareth cut in with a mischievous smile before Sarah could reply, "You will mostly likely find it difficult to believe. You see-"

"_I'll_ tell the story" Sarah leapt in before he could do any harm, "…we met in uh England"

Jareth rolled his eyes then asked, "Where is your car?"

"How did you get here?" Erica said.

"I flew" he answered simply.

"Like on a plane?"

"Yes like on a plane" Sarah answered Erica's stupid question before Jareth got a chance to, "And my car is right over here"

"Keys" he demanded with his hand extended to her.

"What makes you think you're driving? Do you even know how to drive?" Sarah asked pulling the keys out of her purse but keeping them to herself.

"Why wouldn't he know how to drive?" Erica asked.

"Because" Sarah thought for a second, "Jareth is rich and rich people in England have people to drive for them"

"Get in" Jareth said.

Sarah looked down to see that the keys were no longer in her hands but in Jareth's and he was already getting into the driver's side. She resentfully got into the passenger's side while Erica got in the back. It was silent for awhile but Sarah knew that wouldn't last long when she looked in the backseat. Erica had this look on her face that told Sarah that stuff was starting to click in her brain.

"So" Erica said obviously extremely curious, "Did you guys like date?"

"No" Sarah said quickly then looked out the window.

"Jareth do you drink?" Erica asked.

"On occasion"

"Do you smoke?" Erica said now going down the list of things to ask your best friend's new possible boy friend.

"No"

"How many marshmallows can you fit in your mouth at once?"

"Excuse me?"

"Sell drugs?"

"Is there a point to all these questions?" he asked

"Erica" Sarah cut in, "Jareth doesn't do any drugs nor is he in a gang" Sarah also answered what she knew Erica's next question to be.

"Sarah" she said with the most serious look on her face and pointed at Jareth's head, "Look at his hair 80's rocker hair and tell me that he isn't on drugs"

Sarah couldn't answer because she was to busy laughing.

"I promise you this look is very much acceptable where I come from" he assured also managing to find so humor in this.

"And if he isn't in a gang or a drug dealer why did we have to wake up in the middle of the night to avoid death?"

"Good question" Sarah said then turned to the blond, "Jareth why is it that we are had to leave our apartment to save our lives?"

Jareth glanced at her with raised eyebrows, "I think by that you mean Jareth how nice of you to go out of your way to save us in the middle of the night from certain death"

"Hm no I definitely mean, what's going on that could possibly involve me and death" Sarah nodded.

"It's a very long story but if your friend is so concerned, after the recent list of prying questions, I would be more that happy to drop her off elsewhere" Jareth said obviously a little grumpy due to the lack of sleep.

"Noooo" Erica whined, "Sarah I'm having a really good time asking Jareth prying questions"

"Since we are discussing prying questions" Jareth said, "May I ask the significance of how many marshmallows I could fit in my mouth?"

"She wanted to know if you were a chubby bunny" Sarah grinned starting to like the conversation.

"Chubby bunny!" Erica squeaked happily in the back seat, "Can we stop and get marshmallows?"

"As much I would love to humiliate myself by stuffing my mouth full of marshmallows and become a… chubby bunny I think you put it. I'll pass…" Jareth declined still looking rather confused, "Sarah unless you plan to inform Erica of how we really met I can assure that you would like to drop her off elsewhere"

"Ok Erica I'm dropping you off. Make a left here"

"Wait. What? That is not cool!" Erica objected suddenly becoming very dramatic with her arms, "We are on like a road trip adventure thing. Besides where would you drop me off at?"

"Then at the next light turn left again"

"Oh my gosh! You are so not taking me there" Erica said starting to notice her surroundings.

"Yes I am. Its only one night Erica"

"No pleaassee" Erica started to beg, "Anywhere but there! I will pay rent for this month"

"That is not true. Then your gonna wanna make a right at the big blinky sign thing" Sarah said dipping back forth between conversations.

"I know its not but I really don't wanna go"

"Uh sorry but you are so going"

"Can't you just tell me the stupid story thing?" Erica pleaded.

"No"

"Why not?"

"It is not the end of the world" Sarah said rolling her eyes starting feel like she was fighting with Toby.

"It very well could be! Who knows this could start like some sort chain reaction like like… like in Alien vs. Predator"

"Alien vs. Predator didn't have any chain reactions. It was just really freaky" Sarah corrected her.

"See that is exactly why I can't go"

"Did that even make sense?" Sarah asked turning back to look at her crazy or maybe just not so bright friend.

"…Yes?"

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

"I'm not going in there" Erica said trying to run back to the car as Sarah had a tight hold on her arm.

"Yes you are" Sarah said pulling her towards the building.

"Sarah you can't do this to me" Erica started to lose the war.

"I can to and I will" she said now only a few feet away from the door.

Sarah fought against Erica and began to reach for the doorbell.

"Listen you don't wanna do this Sarah"

"Success!" Sarah announced as the muffled sounds of a doorbell crept from the old building.

* * *

I'll probably have the next chapter up tomorrow... maybe... hopefully. OK BYE!


	3. Chapter 3

I just noticed i never had a disclaimer so i will now. Disclaimer: believe it of not despite how fantasitcal my brain is i did not come up with these characters. I know ur shocked that on a fanfiction site someone didnt come up with the characters. Weird...

This took a little longer to upload then expected because of my younger brother. According to him he "needs to read it before its uploaded". It took him forever to get to my house sorry. and LOOK its a longer chapter YAY.

* * *

"You are so going to hell" Erica said giving in and standing next to Sarah.

The door open, "Oh hi there" came the overly sweet voice of Erica's mother, "What brings you girls here at such an early hour?"

Erica's mom always reminded Sarah of Mrs. Clause. She had the hair and everything.

"You see Mrs. Harply, a friend of mine is sick" Sarah said starting to weave a lie, "And we went to go see her and when I went to take Erica back to the apartment it turned out we locked ourselves out"

"That's _exactly_ what happened" Erica said staring off angrily.

"Well you know you're always welcome here" Mrs. Harply grinned.

"I'm heading back to the hospital but I thought I'd take Erica here" Sarah said even though Erica's angry was practically suffocating her.

"Oh that is just as wonderful" Erica's mom said still somehow managing a smile at three in the morning, "Come on in dear we can discuss your college plans and what not. Night Sarah I hope your friend gets well"

"Thanks Mrs. Harply I'll tell her you said so"

Erica's mom started to head for the kitchen and Erica went to follow but before she did she turned to Sarah and whispered under her breath, "I will get you for this"

"Love you too" she whispered back.

Sarah headed back to the car feeling a little guilty not because of Erica of course.

"Her parents" Jareth questioned as she got back into the car, "That was her impending doom?"

"I'm happy I didn't have to stay there" Sarah admitted, "Where are we headed now?"

"We are going to meet my sister" He informed as he pulled away.

"In the Underground?" Sarah asked starting to feel tired.

"No, she has a place Above where she is staying at the moment" he explained, "Due to recent occurrences that are going on below"

For about a minute there was an awkward silence that seemed to stretch on forever.

"So how's everyone in the Labyrinth?" Sarah questioned breaking the silence.

"At the moment everyone is probably in a state of panic" Jareth admitted sounding exhausted.

"What? Why?" she asked before he could continue.

"Enemies have been finding their way into the Labyrinth in hopes of seizing its power" he explained, "For the most part they have been unsuccessful. Luckily the number casualties have been minimal"

Sarah heart sunk, "I haven't spoken to any of them for so long" she confessed, "They aren't hurt are they?" she turned to him for an answer.

"Hogbrains and them? No I saw them before I left. Your orange friend is very resourceful"

"I would think so… and his name is Hoggle" she felt a little relieved, "…How do you know where you are going? Do faes have a GPS built in?" she smiled when she began to notice how confused she had made him.

"GPS?" he reiterated giving her a funny look.

"Never mind" she grinned.

"Oh I see" he teased, "It's one of your silly mortal technologies"

She let out a fake offended gasp, "You're just jealous because you don't have microwaves!"

"I would think not. Just because _some_ of us can't cook doesn't mean everyone is impaired" Jareth's was finding joy in the faces that he was causing Sarah to make.

"I can to cook… cereal"

"What a great feat this must be for you" he mocked.

"I'm sure I can cook other things. I just can think of anything. I'm too tired" she defended crossing her arms in fake anger.

"Whatever you have to tell yourself love" he said lightly, "…bad at cooking and gullible friends"

Sarah laughed, "Yes but gullible friends are bad liars"

"I suppose they could balance out" he agreed, "She did seem to look out for you as well"

"I was surprised" she yawned, "Erica isn't normally very good at that"

Her cell phone that she threw in the back seat began to ring causing Jareth to jump.

"It's called a cell phone" she said sounding out the word for him.

"I know what a cell phone is"

"Hm, it's Jen. Hello?"

"Sarah" mumbled Jen from the other line, "Why is Erica calling me at four in the morning freaking out about the apocalypse or something?"

"Well what did she say" Sarah asked.

"Something about you being the worst friend ever but then I noticed that I didn't feel like listening and zoned out" Jen sounded as if she was going to pass out, "So I called you for abridged version"

"Erica is mad because we can't get back into the apartment so I dropped her off at her parent's house" Sarah explained managing to tell the truth and leave out all the not so normal stuff.

"So no one died or anything?"

"Nope"

"Though we did almost kill her" Jareth muttered.

"Did I just hear sexy British accent from your side of the conversation?" Jen asked suddenly wide awake.

"Goodnight Jen"

"Wait Sarah does he have a brother?"

"Goodnight Jen"

"Fine, fine, fine goodnight but don't think this talk of hot British brothers is over"

"Of course not" Sarah giggled then hung up.

She looked over at Jareth who looked very pleased with himself.

"Obviously someone was eavesdropping on someone else's phone conversations" Sarah accused.

"I haven't the slightest idea of what you are talking about" his words glazed in sarcasm.

She raised her eyebrow at him, "Sure"

She yawned. Silence grew between them again but it wasn't nearly as awkward as before. Sarah's eyes were getting heavy and she told herself that she would only close them for a moment.

/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\

The next thing she knew was the sound of skin colliding with the glass on the window next to her. Despite the perpetrator's multicolored hair the first thing she noticed was two sharpened canines. Sarah who was honestly too scared to scream looked over in the driver's seat to find Jareth completely calm. It seemed like the multicolor haired girl had noticed him too and backed off immediately.

"Jareth" Sarah said looking at him wide eyed for an explanation.

"Be at ease Sarah" he said unbuckling, "It is only a guard. We have arrived at our designation"

"_Be at ease_" she mocked in a high pitched voice, "How about next time I'm asleep and you know something is going to scare the life out of me you wake me?"

"Since you asked so nicely" he said getting out of the car.

Sarah let out a huff of frustration and got out of the car too. All she saw around them was trees.

"My apologies your highness, milady" the girl said, "Saw I escort you to her highness?"

"It's not a problem. It would be more proactive if you were to keep guard, I will find my sister" Jareth said as Sarah stood a little behind him.

"As you wish" the girl agreed as the two walked away into the woods.

"That was a vampire?" Sarah whispered.

"How observant of you" he smirked.

"You better be nice to me" she said giving him a look, "Or else I'll dye your hair pink while you sleep"

"If you say so"

There was a clearing. The structure they were now standing in front of was massive and looked like it was abandoned decades ago. There was a sign not to far from them most of the letters from it had fallen off or were blocked by foliage. One word was untouched.

"It's an asylum" Sarah commented mostly to herself.

"It was an asylum" he corrected leading them up the path to the entrance, "Now it's a vampire safe house so to speak"

"Well it looks like it's about to fall down" she said.

The asylum looked like a massacred birch tree. The white paint was now peeling and faded. Even then windows were boarded up or broken. Vines latched onto the weathered sides. Sarah felt a chill crawl up her back causing her to shiver.

"Nervous are we?" Jareth said taking notice.

"Am not" she crossed her arms in denial.

Instead of picking at her lie he just smiled, "Well you should be. This place has a spell on it to keep nosey mortals, such as yourself, out. Lucky for you you're walking a fae"

"I feel _so_ privileged" she rolled her eyes still a little bitter about the car incident.

What was left to the door of the asylum was open but you couldn't see in much because it was dark. Sarah decided to let Jareth step in first because she was starting to feel like impending doom was coming her way. Sarah cautiously stepped in behind him. To her surprise the building lit up and outward appearance didn't reflect inward at all. It looked like a busy Victorian style lobby. She also took notice that Jareth was enjoying her confused look. Nicely dressed vampires strolled along the marble and a few more gothic looking ones were chatting in the sitting area.

"Coming?" he said pulling her out of her shock.

She followed close behind him down the hall. Each vampire that passed gave a quick bow.

"Now I must warn you my sister is a bit" he paused to think of the right word, "Eccentric"

Jareth reached for the door at the end of the hall and went to open it but before he could a girl stumbled out and quickly closed the door. Right as the door shut the sound of glass breaking vibrated through the wood.

"Your highness" the girl said taking notice of the two of them, "She is in one of those moods… I'm going to go look for more glassware"

The girl ran off and Jareth opened the door slowly to be safe. They both step in to find a gothic girl flinging glass plates and cups at the wall. She had a very angry tennis grunt going on. They were in a rather large nicely furnished room. By the girl was her desk and at the moment piles of glass bowls and plates were stacked on it. She went to pick up another set of plates on the desk when she noticed them. Her crossed look faded into a sharp toothed smile. She moved at speeds that Sarah had never seen and ended right in front of them.

"Hello little brother!" the girl said wrapping her arms around him then pulling away, "How nice of you to drop by and what interesting clothing choice. Jeans?"

"Have you managed to sparkle in the sun lately? I suppose you're team Edward" he countered.

"You promised you would stop bringing up that novel that desecrates literature and increase the acceptance of domestic abuse. The next thing I need is my subject to think that they should practice _vegetarianism_…Who's the pretty girl?"

"Sarah this is my sister Layla. Layla this is Sarah Williams"

Sarah shook her freezing cold hand and glanced at her hauntingly black eyes. Layla had blood red messy hair and dark make up that painted her pretty, pale face. If she didn't already look like a vampire enough she wore a black Lolita dress that made her cute and at the same time utterly intimidating.

"Sarah Williams?" the girl turned her head to the side giving her brother a funny look and then back to Sarah, "The defeater of the Labyrinth yes? So brother what brings you and Lady Sarah here?"

"Father has been-"

Layla cut in her face falling into an angry frown, "Bloodied? Beaten? Battered? Butchered? All sound perfectly acceptable"

"No such luck has crossed your path" he said dryly as she stomped over to her desk.

"Then what is it then? Did he send you to recruit me?" she spat bitterly her eyes fluttering and her fingers twitching spontaneously.

"He did not send me but I have come to recruit you" he said as him and Sarah kept their distance.

She didn't say anything just stared angrily.

"Why is there broken glass building up by the wall" Sarah asked to break the building tension.

"Oh you see" Layla now excited grabbed Sarah's wrist and pulled her over to the desk, "There are many reasons, but they're unimportant. I guess it's mostly because it makes me feel better. Here you try" she said handing Sarah a glass, "I prefer to think of an annoy family member while hurling it at the wall"

Sarah took a look at the very pretty glass she had in her hand before chucking it as hard as she could at the wall.

"Feel better?"

"Much actually" Sarah admitted.

Jareth immediately took advantage of his sister's brighten mood, "Considering war council?"

"Maybe… Enlighten me" she said contemplating the idea, "what is this war really about"

"Of course we are not entirely sure but we believe they are going to attempt an overthrow of The Aamiran Lands and then everywhere else" he explained, "Eventually it will most likely extend to Aboveground"

"The Aamiran Lands you say? Do you know who rules The Aamiran Lands? Darling daddy and to be honest I have no interest in assisting him"

"Your kingdom is in danger as well" he pointed out.

"It is constantly. Did you know just recently father accused me of treason? Why do you think I'm up here?"

"That will be the least of your worries once The Aamiran Lands are taken"

"I would like to see them try to conquer father's massive army" Layla said defending her neglectfulness to the situation.

"...They are in the Labyrinth Layla" he sighed.

"What?" she yelled knocking the plates off the desk, "How did this happen? How many of them are there?"

"I don't know. The enemy has been picking off other members of the political assembly as well"

"Damn" she whined kicking the pieces of broken glass with her platform high heeled boot, "Fine! I'll join your stupid little war club"

"Council" he corrected.

"Whatever" she said her leaning against her desk with arms crossed, "But I want out of this place. I want to go home. Make father sign it off"

"It will be done"

"Now I guess you want to get home"

"Yes and I really don't think you want anyone to notice the energy shift here" he said following her as she walked out of the room.

"I have away back just down the other hall. Hurry now it's almost morning"

Sarah followed behind, everyone making way for their angry ruler and group.

"Here it is"

She led them into a large black marble room that dimly lit by an unseen force. The only thing in the room was a pool full of water. When they got a little closer Sarah looked into the water to only see black, making her wonder just how deep it was.

"Where will it take us?" he asked.

"To The Aamiran Lands"

"I need to get back to the Labyrinth"

"No trust me" she said giving stern look, "You two going to The Aamiran Lands to get me out of the Aboveground"

"Why do I have to go?" Sarah asked.

"Can't wait to hear this answer" Layla said looking to her brother.

"They will still be looking for you after tonight" he said.

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Gods save me" he sighed, "It's not the time to explain"

"Fine"

Layla looked over to see Sarah confused, "This is what you do"

She walked behind Jareth and used her foot to kick her brother off balance. This caused him to fall not so gracefully into the water and disappear instantly under it.

"You push Jareth in?" Sarah giggled.

"That is the first step" she nodded, "Then you"

Layla quickly shoved Sarah in too before she had time to react. Her first instinct told her to swim to the top. She expected to see Layla's smirk when she reach the surface. Instead her eye met a beautiful sunrise making the world and the water around her a golden shade. The water that she was in was an ocean.

* * *

So next chapter will take awhile cuz i got some work to catch up on but i would say a week max. OK BYE


End file.
